The Hanzo Blood Line
by Ninja Crackers
Summary: During battle Kikyo finds her mother. Both of them hate each other, but they both have one thing in common, they want revenge for what Hattori Hanzo did. Let's just say "Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold." InuKik
1. Prologue summaryish

The Hanzo Siblings: (PS: This isn't the real, real info about them ) Oldest to youngest-

Tatsuya Hanzo: The eldest of the group. Of course, being the oldest, he would watch the backs of the rest of the children. He, like his father had icy blue eyes and black hair. At this time, he was 15. He paid equal amount of attention to all his siblings. He is quite overprotective with his female siblings.

Adelie Hanzo: Oldest girl of the siblings. She is the bully of the group, but at times she is sincere when its needed. She has brown hair and green eyes. Her hair reaches her mid back. During this time she was 12.

Kyo Hanzo: A 10 year old boy always looking for trouble and ways to annoy his siblings. He is known for the tricks up his sleeve. He has dark brown hair and green eyes.

Alexandre Hanzo: He goes by the name Alex. He really hates his name. Just one year younger than Kyo. He is very much like his 10 year old brother. Both of them hang out alot and annoy the living hell out of everybody. They aren't bad, they just need a way to spend time. Age as of now: 9. He has dirty blonde hair and purple eyes.

Kikyo Hanzo: The baby of the family. Age at this moment- 7. She is often bossed around by her older sister. She can't seem to catch up with them. She has long black hair and blue eyes. At birth she had blonde hair, but it gradually turned black as she grew older.

* * *

I'm gunna have to summarize this. But before all of this , you guys deserve an apology. I don't know how or even remember how I deleted the first chapter. But I'm still toooooo lazy to rewrite it. So I'll give you the summary.

Basically Kikyo's siblings go training in Japan to learn the martial arts. But since she's too small to also come she would be staying with her mother and father in France. One day when her mother and her were playing around they found Kikyo's father in a liplock with some other chick. Man whore . . . I know. They soon leave and the mother becomes depressed and sick. So Kikyo's all alone with her mother and the maids since they lived in the mansion. Her mother starts hating Kikyo. A few weeks later, there was alot of noise. Kikyo and her mother come out. The village is being torn down by no other than Hattori Hanzo himself. Kikyo, being just a seven year old starts running toward her father, happy to see him after such along time.(A/N: He was a good father to Kikyo.) She is thrown down onto the floor. Hanzo raises his sword and- gets interrupted by her mother. The mother lunges in front of Kikyo to save her and gets slashed herself by the sword. Her mother gives a speech about if this weren't for Kikyo, she would have been alive. She then dies. Hattori Hanzo gets somehow distracted. Kikyo manages to get the sword from him and runs off, not knowing why. She gets on a boat to Japan. Becomes a miko then meets Inuyasha years later. Weirdly, everyone of her siblings die the same time she does. They then come back to life in flesh and blood later on.

Lol, I suck at summaries.


	2. Hello, Dear Mother

Yo! I haven't been using my account for years! But I'm finally back! So many years. I finally know how to make a fanfic!

Setting: the feudal era

One small detail I forgot to add. Kaede was there, but here, Kikyo took her in her home as a sister.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha . . . too bad. if I did, I would put in more Kikyo.

* * *

About Kaede: Kikyo took her in, but was not a blood relative of her. We don't really know her well, not much information is brought up by her. But she is the same old Kaede.. 

Mireille Hanzo: Kikyo's mother. A mother of five children. She's the former French Mafia queen, that explains the mansion and all the rich things.

Hattori Hanzo As many of you know, he was a real person. I just mixed up his past a but. Here in this story he was one of the greatest ninjas in history, but ended up betraying everyone. Being an unstoppable ninja also gives you fame and fortune.

Kikyo Hanzo: In the manga nor in the anime shows her last name or her history so I made it up.

Everything is the same, Kikyo falls in love with Inuyasha then dies by the hands of 'Inuyasha'. Fifty years later Kagome comes and replaces her. Sad. So now everyone gets that it's the same thing except Kikyo's unrevealed past.

* * *

Kikyo was raised by the dead by that old witch. She has already found out about Kagome replacing her or so she calls it that way. Another healer took pity on her and gave her a real body. Now Kikyo is wandering around in a body of flesh and blood. 

She walked over to the Sacred Tree where she had pinned Inuyasha all those years ago. Her eyes widened as she remembered something. She clawed at the dirt in front of the tree. And there it was, her father's sword she had buried long ago.

She ran her hand across the blade, then she stopped when she saw the dragon imprint of the blade. It had a black handle with her last name, Hanzo, imprinted on it in Kanji. She looked down at the sheath that she had layed beside her being. There was also dragon on it. The dragon was the Hanzo family symbol.

She hated that her last name was imprinted on the sheath. Her father has broughten shame on her family. Thankfully, she knew how to hide the last name imprinted on the sword's handle. The person had to look real closely at her sword to see. The dragon and the last name imprinted on it in gold and the sheath and handle were black.

Kikyo patted the soil back into the ground and ran off before Inuyasha caught her scent. She stopped when she sensed a demon near by. She put her sword on her waist with the strap that came along. She knows alot about martial arts, but never one has she been allowed to use them as long as she was a miko. No one in these Japanese lands know about her being part of the Hanzo blood line. Not even Inuyasha, who she was planning to tell the day Naraku attacked them.

She took out her bow and arrow, her last one and aimed it at the demon. It had a white mask and was tall. It wore a black cape so none of it's skin was revealed.

She let the arrow fly. The demon blocked it, surprising Kikyo entirely. The masked demon raised it's hand to cut Kikyo in half. Kikyo jumped out of the way in time, but felt something leave her body as she ran. From the corner of her eye she saw someone run the opposite side.

Kikyo noticed that she was now wearing black pants and a black top with black fingerless gloves. She turned around the same time the other person did. Both of them gasped. The masked demon ran away in the middle of confusion.

"You."

Kikyo's mother stood in front of Kikyo, wearing the same exact thing. She looked exactly like Kikyo except she had green eyes and her bands were wavy.

Kikyo's blue eyes traced over her mother's features. She grabbed her sword and headed for her mother.

Mireille grabbed her own sword, it was red, but it still bore the same features of Kikyo's sword. Her sword clashed with Kikyo's. "Mireille, it's been along time." Kikyo backed up.

"You're not calling me Omi chan anymore, huh??" Mireille smirked.

Kikyo cracked her fingers, "Exactly, old hag." Despite this statement, Kikyo's mother looked that same age as Kikyo. No wrinkles no anything. In fact both Kikyo and Mireille possessed good looks.

"Who the hell are you to call your mother a hag?!" She looked at Kikyo, infuriated by her statement.

She headed for Kikyo once again, but something held her back, "What the hell are you doing Kik-" Inuyasha looked at Kikyo then at the woman he was holding the arm of. "What?"

"Inuyasha!!!!" Kagome came running over to him. "What's going on?" she looked at the two look alikes. She turned to Mireille, "Who are you?"

"The brat's birth mother, so Kikyo are you still a cr-" The quiver came crashing into Mireille's face, "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"To shut you up. Hag," Kikyo's two arms were soon grabbed by Sango and Miroku.

Mireille tried to escape Inuyasha's grasp, but his grip was far too strong. "Lemme go!"

"What for? So you can die?" Kikyo scoffed and looked the other way.

"Why, I oughta!" Mireille kicked Inuyasha, but it wasn't enough to make him let go.

Kagome didn't like the the look on Inuyasha's face. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kikyo too. "What do you think you're doing, you insolent dog!" She kicked and kicked. Then she saw the stupid smile her mother had plastered on her face. "What are you laughing at?"

Mireille made some laughing noises, "Oh nothing . . ."

"What? Tell me or I'll kill you." Kikyo wiggled even more in Inuyasha's grasp.

"Kikyo, you have to respect your mother," Inuyasha told her.

Kikyo stepped on his foot. "No. Now would you mind telling me? Or shall I choose force."

Mireille smiled evily, "Oh these teenagers and their raging sea of hormones." Inuyasha let go of them both and was soon overcome by a red hue. "Can I ask you something, boy?"

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked sternly.

"You're with this girl aren't you?" She looked at Kagome. "She looks like a failure and stupid idiot."

"What?! That's not any way you should treat anyone!" Shippo cried out.

Mireille laughed and was karate chopped Kikyo, knocking her out completely."Doesn't that make the world a much better place? Oh yes and Kagome, don't let that comment get to you" She grabbed her mother and put her arm over her shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Wait," he grabbed her hand. "You're alive."

"I know that."

"How?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have my own reasons. I'll leave now." Kikyo started to walk, but Inuyasha pulled her back.

"No." Inuyasha gripped her wrist even harder.

"Why?" Kikyo demanded to know.

"You might kill your mother. You're coming with us." Inuyasha stated.

Sango marched up to him. "Don't you think about Kagome? Ever?" She looked back at Kagome's depressed expression.

"Yeah!" Shippo agreed and went back to comfort his mother figure.

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha, "If that is what you wish, you'll do it. I don't own you, Inuyasha." He smiled.

"I don't even want to stay and I doubt my moth . . . Mireille would either. And I am not going to kill her, I'm not going to those lengths. I want a battle, fair and square." Kikyo said as she tried pulling back, but soon gave up on it, knowing that he won't let go.

"Well . . . it's your choice," Kagome's fist tightened then loosened.

"You're coming," Inuyasha told Kikyo. Kikyo began trying to escape again. "I don't want to."

"Too bad. Miroku can you get her mother?" Inuyasha asked. "No perverted stuff. She's already taken by someone."

Miroku smiled, "Of course." Mireille was placed in Miroku's arms.

Inuyasha swung Kikyo over her shoulder and the group started walking. "Let go!" Kikyo kicked and pushed, but none of these seemed to work. She pounded on his back, yelling to let her go. Inuyasha ignored her attacks. After a while, she stopped. She felt tired. "Inuyasha, you're dumb."

"Wow, how offensive." Inuyasha patted her back, but ended up patting her behind.

Kikyo was up and pounding on Inuyasha's back again. "Don't you dare touch me like that, you imbecile."

They arrive at the hut. Both Kikyo and Mireille were set down on the floor. Mireille woke up with new surroundings, "Where are we?"

"A bastard's layer." Kikyo turned, facing the wall.

"Kikyo, quit acting stubborn." Inuyasha told her.

"I'm not a social butterfly and you know that." Kikyo looked at the wall, sternly.

"You were a big chatterbox back when you were still kid. I remember when you were born you were quiet and I thought you were dead, but the second you looked at the doctor you started screaming like crazy and you have never shut up since . . .well until now ," Mireille faced the opposite wall.

"Really? Back then I remember your coquette attitude," Kikyo hugged her knees and rested her chin on them.

Mireille frowned, "Be quiet."

There was an odd silence in the hut. After a while. . ."No." Kikyo smiled, waiting for her mother's response. It never came, soon they have both fallen asleep in a sitting position.

"I guess it's time for us to go to sleep too," Miroku yawned. Kagome nodded.

"Cheer up," Sango patted Kagome's back. "There's nothing to worry about."

Kagome smiled and nodded. She and the others fell asleep. Shippo cuddled up with her.

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo's back for a while. He touched her shoulder, the touch made her jump. "What do you want?" she asked coldly Her blue eyes hardened.

Inuyasha smiled, "Just know that I enjoy having you by my side."

Kikyo blushed, "It's not like I'm doing it willingly."

Inuyasha smiled at her rosy cheeks, "Sleep well."

* * *

First of all, Thank you so much for reviewing Cold Kikyo. I hope for more reviews in the future. I need more to be sure that you guys are tuning in and whether I should complete it or not. Thanks - your ninja crackers 


	3. Bath! Bath! Bath! Wink

Inuyasha blocked the mother and daughter from the doorway. "I thought you were asleep." Mireille crossed her arms and looked away from the hanyou.

Kikyo gave out an loud sigh, pretty mad about not being able to escape. She even masked her presence, but Inuyasha still caught her. Her heart seemed warm and usually was thumping loudly when ever Inuyasha came to close to her. But she tried to look normal to spare her mother's idiotic grin. "Can we at least take a bath?" she wanted to get out of this hell hole as soon as possible. Receiving constant glares from the taijiya and the fox demon. Kagome always peered over her way and always gave her a sad, depressing look, which annoyed Kikyo to the fullest. Miroku was okay, he didn't glare at her nor did he stare at her for a long time like Inuyasha would.

Mireille nodded, "I want to take a bath too." She also didn't feel comfortable staying there. Even if she hated Kikyo, she was her daughter and it annoyed her when she received constant glares and looks.

"First promise me you won't run away," Inuyasha looked at Kikyo then at Mireille.

Kikyo and Mireille exchanged glances. They stayed quiet. "Fine, then I'll come with you." Inuyasha wanted to see their reaction to that question. He didn't smile and tried to look as serious as possible.

"Ok, ok, I won't run off," Mireille told him. "But you should keep an extra eye on my daugh- on Kikyo." She laughed.

Kikyo hit her on her head, "I don't think that will be necessary." She glared at her mother. "I promise to not go off and running too." She grabbed her mother's arm. "Let's go."

They went outside to the hot springs. Kikyo and Mireille went separate ways, to different hot springs. Kikyo took her clothes off and put them on a tree. She entered the warm water slowly. She sighed as she felt the warmth embrace her. She looked around, she forgot to check if anyone was there. She saw no one. She closed her eyes and heard a branch creak. She quickly looked behind her, her clothes were gone. "Mireille, is that you? If so, bring my clothes back!" When it comes to her mother, she loses her temper.

She sat back down in the hot water, steaming. Her clothes were gone and she wasn't really sure if it was her mother or not. Eyes went shut as she blew bubbles under the water.

"Oi, Kikyo."

Kikyo immediately stood up and turned around. There he was, the culprit. "Give those back, Inuyasha!" Then she noticed she was bare. She quickly ducked into the water, "Give those back!" She extended her arm. "Give it."

Inuyasha laughed, "You have temper, Kikyo. You're human so you have emotions now. You just need to learn how to control them." Her clothes, neatly folded in his hands. Kikyo gave him an icy glare and looked around for something to cover her body up. Nothing. "If you want these clothes, you have to come and get them."

"Once I get my clothes, you will have a beating of your life time, dog boy." It was true, ever since she got her new body she couldn't control her emotions. She used to be so good at hiding them, but now with a real body, she lost practice. She came out of the water and covered her breasts with her arm. Inuyasha laughed, annoying her the most among anything. She tried grabbing her clothes, but he jumped out of the way. "Inuyasha . . ." she growled.

She tried snatching them away, but he was far too fast. Her new body was hard to get used to. Being a clay pot, she got used to it so it was much easier. Inuyasha continued laughing at her unsuccessful attempts. "Stop this nonsense!" Inuyasha came to an abrupt stop. Kikyo bumped into his back, falling down back into the water. "Ack!"

Inuyasha grabbed her arm, she pulled her arm back, telling him she could do it herself. She stood up from the water, covering her self with her hands. She snatched her clothes away from him. "Now, go. I'm going to change."

"No, I'll be staying here until you're finished."

"What? Get out!" She started pushing him away. "Out!" She had never been so angry with him since Naraku.

Inuyasha smiled, "I said no, so deal with it. You're mother told me to keep an extra eye on you, so I'm doing it now."

Kikyo growled, "Just turn around."

Inuyasha thought about it and did as told. Kikyo changed into her black clothes. "Now you can turn around." Inuyasha turned to the fully clothed Kikyo.

"You look better without them, take it off." Inuyasha pointed. Kikyo turned red with anger or embarrassment, she couldn't tell which. Inuyasha set his hands on both of Kikyo's shoulders. "If you ever need help, come to me."

"You are really a restless idiot."Kikyo pulled away, "Don't forget about you new found lover. I bet she's waiting." She fixed a cold stare on him.

"No, it's not like that . . . I-"

"If you really loved me in that way, you would have traveled with me and wouldn't leave me during our meetings for your crying lover." Kikyo walked away from him and headed back to the hut. " I'm not angry at you for what you decided."

Inuyasha wanted to embrace her so badly, but he just followed her. "I'm sorry, Kikyo." He layed his hand on the top of her damp head.

For the first time, Kikyo gave him a smile, "Don't worry Inuyasha . . .I still-"

"Oi! Kikyo, you're done and as I can see you went bathing with your sweet cheeked lover of yours." Mireille fanned herself with her hand. "How cute of you, son in law."

Kikyo swung a tree branch at her. Mireille blocked it, "It's nothing at all to be ashamed of, my dear."

"Enough fighting," he grabbed their wrists and took them back to the hut. Glares were exchanged between mother and daughter.

* * *

They came into the hut and were welcomed by the group sitting in a circle. "What's going on?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up at him, then looked back the floor. Sango signaled the three to the floor. They join the circle quietly. 

"What we are going today is learn more about each other. That is why we are sitting in a circle." Sango explained. She cleared her throat. "I'll go first." She looked around the room. "I am Sango Hagino. I come from a demon slaying clan, so yes, I am a taijiya. I have a brother of 11 years. I own Kirara and . . . I am 16 years old. My parents, actually my whole clan died. Kohaku, by brother, is being held captive by Naraku. Any questions?"

"Your clan wasn't strong," Kikyo simply stated.

A vein popped up on Sango's temple. "I . . ."

"What a loser . . ." Mireille stated.

Sango tried to keep herself from strangling both of the women. "Any more?" No one raised their hand. "Good."

Now it was Miroku's turn, "I am 19 years old, Miroku Satou. Naraku cursed me with the wind tunnel. My father was eaten up by his it. Both my parents are dead. I am . . ."

"A womanizer, I can see it your eyes," Mireille said quickly.

"Um . . .yes . . . I am-" Miroku was cut of by Kikyo.

"A lech."

"Ah . . .yes that too, I am a monk," Miroku finished.

Now Shippo was next. " I am Shippo Kitsu. I am a fox demon. My father died by the hands of the Thunder brothers. I don't know much about my mother, just that she's dead."

"You sound like a wuss," Kikyo criticized.

"You act too old for your age," Mireille added.

Inuyasha laughed, "Ha! Wuss! I didn't expect that at all."

Shippo tried to keep his temper low. He brought his hands together and started whispering curse words.

Inuyasha was next after Shippo. "I'm Inuyasha . . .Taisho. And I am a . . .half demon and . . . I'm eighteen if you don't count the time-"

"I pinned you to the tree." Kikyo finished.

"Yeah and I never really got to know my father. I just know that he was the lord of the western lands and his name was Inutaisho."

"Inutaisho!?!?!?" Mireille blurted out. "My, I never thought I'd meet his son."

"You know him?" Inuyasha asked with interest.

"Not really, I've seen him from afar, though," Mireille told him.

"Ok, let me go on. . . . I was raised by my mother, but she died a long while ago. I have a loser for a brother and I think this is a waste of time."

"Done?" Sango asked.

"Done."

Now it was Kagome's turn. "I am Kagome Higurashi, age 15. I am from the future."

"That's hilarious . . .and why do you wear that green skirt?" Mireille asked her, curiously.

"It's my school uniform."

"But shouldn't you change into something longer like pants? Unless . . . " Kikyo trailed off.

"I'm not a slut!" Kagome said, getting quite mad.

"I never said that. It just would be more decent if you changed. People in this era sort of find that offending." Kikyo crossed her arms. "But then again, you don't have to follow my advise."

Kagome cleared her throat, "As I was saying. I live with my mother and brother. I don't know much about my father. I'm done."

Kikyo looked around the room, "I guess it's my turn now. I am Kikyo . . . and I was a miko for three years. I am from Fr- . .. "

"What' your last name?" Kagome asked.

"I don't discuss that."

"We gave you our last names," Shippo stated.

"Like I said, I don't feel comfortable saying it." Kikyo retorted.

"So where are you from again?" Sango asked.

"I can't discuss that either." Kikyo told them. "I am a-"

"A stupid teenager with raging hormones." Mireille quickly finished.

Kikyo threw her Kagome's backpack. "What's with you and hormones?!"

"Ow . . ." Mireille put the backpack aside.

"Well . . . I have been trained most of my life to a be a ni . . . excuse me I can't discuss that either." Kikyo said once again.

"I think you were trained all your life to be an asshole," Mireille a told her.

Kikyo gave her a glare. "I'm done."

"That wasn't much, you only told us your first name and you being a miko a while back." Inuyasha said.

"Oh yes and I'm eighteen." Kikyo added. "Your turn, Mireille."

"I am Mireille . . . I can't discuss my last name. But I am a-"

"Hag." Kikyo smirked.

Mireille threw Kagome's backpack at Kikyo's face. "I am a or was a . . . I can't discuss that either. I am -"

"Let me guess 18?" Miroku reckoned.

"No." Mireille said.

"She's . . .you died when I was seven so . . . 29. Pushing the thirties, hag." Kikyo counted.

Mireille looked at her daughter, infuriated, "Done."

"That wasn't much. You know alot about us, yet we don't know much about you, so spill," Kagome hugged her knees.

"We told you, it's private family things," Mireille and Kikyo said in unison.

"We told you our private things and you can't even tell us where you guys are from?" Sango balled her fist.

"We never forced you to tell us your private family facts," Kikyo said. "This is a waste of time."

Mireille fixed them a cold stare, "I advise you not to get into our family business or you might get hurt." Mireille and Kikyo were no longer goofing around. Their faces held serious expressions. "If you don't respect that there is no way of telling what will happen to you."

Kagome touched her heart, feeling insecure. "So you are saying, you will kill us or even worse if we butt in?" Her eyes brows curved downward.

"We are not saying we are the ones that will do such to you. We're doing this to keep you people safe." Kikyo leaned on the hut's wall. "You hear? Excuse us for our rudeness in telling you so."

"One more thing. When did you get your sword?" Inuyasha held onto Kikyo's arm.

Kikyo looked down at it. Mireille's eyes widened, "When did you-"

Kikyo grabbed her mother by the collar of her black top. They went off in a secluded area.

"How did you get a hold of your father's sword?" Mireille asked.

"It was quite easy, it was during the moment you died when I snatched it away from him, unexpectedly. He didn't notice, or so I believe." Kikyo looked away from her mother's green eyes.

"Don't you know if someone sees you with it they will try to kill you?"

Kikyo looked back at her, "Yes, I know. The people have forgotten about my father. I highly doubt there is someone here that knows about my father. If there is someone, I'll take the chance. You have one of father's swords, so doesn't it apply to you too?"

"You're right about that, but I am his wife so people aren't interested in me. I don't have his blood in mine, unlike you." She also crossed her arms in front of her chest. "One question, why are you wandering the world of the living. I heard you died a long time ago from Inuyasha. What kept you going? Was it your love for him or . . ."

"Yes, I must admit that is true, but when I saw him with that girl I knew there was no place for me. But that's not the entire reason. I know that father is alive and he still holds strong for his title. What I'm saying is . . . that I will wander the Earth until he has died by my hands." Kikyo's fist tightened up.

"I see, I believe my will of killing him also brought me back to life. Let's work together . . ." Mireille held out her hand.

"In killing him, he who betrayed us," Kikyo shook her mother's hand.

"Agreed." They both said.

"But this doesn't mean that I will have your life in the end," Mireille told Kikyo.

"Same goes for you," Kikyo smirked. They headed back to the hut.

* * *

This chapter is thought up of by my friends. She doesn't own a computer so she used mine. Jeje You probably won't find her here in she doesn't have an account.Oh well . . . I hope she gets one soon though. So don't give me credit fo rthis chapter. I didn't write it. lol


	4. Pain in the head

Kikyo, Mireille and the others sat quietly and ate the food Kagome brought them Well everyone except Kikyo and Mireille. They stared at the food on their plates.

"What's wrong? Eat," Shippo pointed.

"I'm not hungry!" Kikyo shook her head. "Not at all! I never needed to eat when I was made of clay. So I don't think I need any now." She was going to turn around, but Sango's hand stopped her.

"Eat. Now." Sango handed her chopsticks. Mireille stared at her daughter who stared at the food on the plate. "You too."

"Me? No, the food looks weird and they came out of boxes. And besides I haven't eaten in years, I can keep going and going and- _growl_ . . . " Mireille's and Kikyo's stomachs growled. Both of the women began punching their stomachs. "Not hungry at all." they lied.

The group gave them a lazy eyed look. "Miroku, Inuyasha." Sango signaled them to Mireille and Kikyo.

They immediately grabbed their arms. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Kikyo angrily asked. Mireille sent Miroku a glare. Kikyo did the same with Inuyasha.

"If you guys insist acting like children we will treat you like children, right Kagome?" Sango looked over to Kagome.

Kagome had a sly smile on her face, "Right." She held the food with her chopsticks and began stabbing Kikyo's mouth with it. Now matter how hard she tried, Kikyo just wouldn't open her mouth. Same thing with Mireille, Sango couldn't put anything down her throat.

Kagome got frustrated and hit Kikyo on the head. Kikyo's head drooped. "Huh? Kikyo?" Kagome asked. Kikyo still didn't respond. Kagome panicked. "Oh Gosh!"

"You killed her?! You evil person!" Mireille struggled not to laugh and put on a serious face..

Inuyasha started shaking Kikyo , "Oi! Wake up!" She still wouldn't wake up. "Kikyo?!"

Mireille couldn't hold her laughter, she let her serious expression fall off. She began pounding the floor.

"Your daughter is almost sorta dead and your laughing?!" Inuyasha kept shaking her awake. Sango and Miroku began helping too. Kagome panicked and Shippo tried calming her down.

"Will you relax already?" Mireille ceased her laughter. "She's going to be fine, this has happened before. If you sit and quiet down I'll tell why these kind of things happen to her." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Everyone calmed down. Kagome looked relieved and Inuyasha set Kikyo down on the stack of hay where Sango and Kagome sleep when Kagome doesn't bring her sleeping bags.

Every one sat in a circle. Inuyasha sat near Kikyo's sleeping body. He turned to Mireille, "Explain."

"Well, it happened on the seventh week after Kikyo was born, she was sleeping or pretending to sleep . . .I dunno. But after I left the room thinking she was sound asleep, she got up and stuck her head through the bars of the crib. An then she wanted to get her head out, but she couldn't so she tried and tried." Mireille laughed.

"So then what?" Shippo asked.

"Oh, I think it was me sensing something was wrong with the infant so I went up to the nursery room and saw her there trying to get out. She didn't even cry or anything. As soon as she heard be come in, she began kicking the bars. She came to an abrupt stop and looked up at me and gave me a weird goofy smile." Mireille rubbed he back of her head. "I tried helping her out of the bars, but her head was too stuck. I tried pulling her back, but still no. I turned around because I thought I heard something. Then I focused me attention back to Kikyo. Her head was out of the the bars. She somehow unstuck herself. I grabbed her and set her on the thin piece of wood on top of the bars. I was so stupid, I forgot she still couldn't balance herself because she was still a baby. She smelled like crap so I turned around for just a sec and put a cloth on the small table so I could change her and the next thing I knew I heard loud _bump _and saw her on the floor, headfirst. I freaked out so bad."

"No I can see why she dislikes you so," Sango stated.

"Shush! Let me continue! Anyways I freaked out and picked her up and there it was again the goofy baby smile. Just the only difference was that she was asleep. I started patting her back or anything I could think of. But nothing would work. The next day I was still trying to wake her up. She finally did and she was grasping her head tightly with tears in her eyes. I begged her not to cry, which she did. Then I put my finger against my lips, which she copied and finally shut up. Ever since then, her head has been delicate. She doesn't feel the pain the exact moment it hits her. By the time she feels it, it might be minutes or hours later." Mireille sighed when she was done. "There, Fin."

"Oh, wow . . .geez you weren't so good with mom stuff were you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I wasn't. I still aren't," she turned to Kikyo, who rested peacefully. "The second I felt her kick in my belly, I knew that girl would be trouble."

Kikyo stirred in her sleep. Inuyasha jumped over to her side, she was still asleep. "How long does this take?"

"I dunno it varies," Mireille said dully. "But this time, I'll say . . .it's going to take about twenty minutes."

"Excuse me for asking, but . . . do you recall any other occasions when Kikyo sama has hitten her head?" Miroku asked, surprising almost everyone. "I'm curios about it."

Mireille tapped her temple, "Lemme see . . .ummmm . . ." She started thinking hard. "Oh yes! Almost every little four year old girl dreamed of being a princess."

"Lemme guess, Kikyo was the princess type?" Kagome shrugged.

"No. Not at all, unlike them, she wanted to be a ninja. She often pretended to read samurai and ninja books. But no four year old can read. At first I thought Kikyo was a child prodigy until I saw that she was 'reading' the book upside down." Mireille remembered.

"A ninja?" Inuyasha asked, quite surprised.

"Yes, she always picked out the ninja books and stared at the pictures for _hours. _One day, she stopped 'reading' and began cutting cloth from my expensive dresses. One day I caught her in my room, cutting away my favorite dress. I was really angry, I started walking up to her, but I guess she sensed me and jumped up. Her hair stood up in fear, it was hilarious, but at that time I was pissed." Mireille said, giggling at the memoirs.

The others listened in even more.

"She put the scissors on the dresser and backed away. I was ready spank the hell out of her and she knew. She quickly wrapped the strand of my dress she cut out and tied it around her head, claiming she was ninja. She jumped on my bed. I quickly jumped to her, but it was too late, she had already started running. I chased her all over the house. She ran up the wall and then she landed on her feet. I have to say, it looked cool. But I was way too pissed for that and I continued chasing her. She tried her 'running up the wall' technique again, but this time she ran up to the ceiling. Because of the gravity, she fell down. I didn't know what was wrong with her until I saw her crash head first on the floor."

Everyone winced and looked over at Kikyo. Except Inuyasha and Shippo who were laughing.

"There was blood running down her forehead. She slowly got up and didn't fell anything. She walked around like normal and then she saw some blood dripping on the floor. She looked at it strangely and touched her forehead and saw the blood and started running around like crazy until she fainted. I had to take her to the local doctor. Hours after she woke up, she started screaming and screaming. I asked her why she didn't cry. 'Because I'm a ninja.' she said, pretty cute, I have to admit. Boy was that kid trouble." Mireille looked over at Kikyo. "Dumb kid."

Kikyo woke up slowly, making everyone jump up.

"Kikyo, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone looked over at her, concerned.

"I'm fine. I'll try your food if it makes you feel better, Kagome." Kikyo smiled genuinely.

"That day you played ninja was worse than today, huh?" Kagome asked as she passed Kikyo her plate.

Kikyo looked at the floor, deep in thought. Her eyes widened in realization, "Mom!! What the- Gah!!!!!!" Kikyo headed for her.

"You weren't supposed to tell her that!!!" Mireille reprimanded. Inuyasha and Miroku and Sango grabbed Kikyo, keeping her down.

"Please, don't get mad!" Kagome said.

Kikyo stopped trying to attack her mother. "Fine." Mireille looked incredibly happy. "What's wrong with you." Kikyo gave her an awkward look.

"Oh it's just . . .you called me Mom for the first time I have been here!" Mireille exclaimed happily.

"What?! I don't recall . . . " Kikyo was once again deep in thought. "Don't get cocky!"

"Hehehe" Mireille gave her that weird smile."

"I'm going back to sleep," Kikyo layed back down again.

"But Kikyo you said you would-" Kagome stopped as soon as she saw Kikyo sound asleep again. "Oh well."

* * *

4 hours later . . . 

"Owwww . . ." Kikyo grasped her head.

* * *

Hi guys, I hope I can update this one soon. I had a huge fever, I hope it's gone for good. Heheh/ 


	5. She's drunk

The group walked through the forest, breathing the fresh smell of Spring. Kagome tried to talk to Kikyo just a while back, but all Kikyo could say was an 'uh huh.' Kagome gave up on talking to the woman. She chatted with Sango, happily.

Kikyo walked slowly, not wanting to talk or do much of anything that day. It was quite strange, it's quiet and there is no bickering going on between the mother and daughter.

Mireille also walked slowly, "Why was I brought back to Japan? Why couldn't it have been elsewhere?" Mireille complained and walked a lazily.

"What? Did you want to appear in France or something?" Kagome laughed and waved her hand in her face. Kikyo and Mireille gave Kagome a stiff look and then resumed with their bored look.

Rain drops fell on Kikyo's head. She felt sluggish that day, she didn't know why. She looked over at the small kitsune and saw how his small teeth chattered from the cold rain. He hid inside Kagome's hair

"We need a place to stay," Kagome looked over at the inn. "That's a good place." She ran into the inn, sheilding herself with her hand from the cold rain drops. The icy drops of cold rain ran down her damp hair. "Come on, you guys." Kagome paid the owner the money for the inn.

The others made it into the inn the time Kagome paid. Kikyo walked slowly in the rain. Inuyasha jumped outside in the rain and grabbed her waist. "He-hey! What do you think you're doing, you- you fool!" Kikyo waved her arms, trying to escape his grasp. When they got inside, Inuyasha.

"Great, you're all wet," Inuyasha said in a sarcastic tone. Kikyo ignored him and walked to the room they were all staying in.

* * *

25 minutes later . . . 

"It's getting dark. Let's go to sleep so we can start looking for the jewel early tomorrow." Kagome pointed at the hallway full of bedrooms. "I didn't realize at first, but all those bedroom are for us. There are five rooms. Me, Sango and Shippo are going to share one so you guys can have the other four remaining ones." Kagome yawned. "Well, let's go to sleep. Shall we?" She walked to her room.

They all went to their rooms, sleepily. A waiter went down the hall with a cup of water in his hand. Mireille peeked out of her door, "Excuse me, but who is that for?"

"Lady Kikyo," the male waiter said plainly.

"She told me she wanted sake instead of water. She just told me to tell you that," Mireille smiled and closed the bedroom door.

The waiter bowed, "Will do." He hurried to the kitchen and got sake. (Sake is a type of Japanese liquor. Pronounced as Saw-kay) He soon knocked on Kikyo's bedroom door.

"Come in," Kikyo called out as she lay in her futon. The waiter did as told and looked around the room and put the sake beside Kikyo. "Enjoy."

"Uh yes, thank you," Kikyo drank the sake in her cup and her eyes widened. There was red tinted on her nose. Kikyo sipped some more from the cup and felt woozy. She drank some more. Kikyo felt really dizzy, she stood up and leaned on the wall. She opened the door, mumbling some jibberish. The woman was clearly drunk just after a few sips. Kikyo went out to the hallway and found her way to Inuyasha's door. "Ahah."

* * *

Review and the chapter will come faster. Cliffy. 


	6. Back when all was well

Kikyo let go of the door knob and turned around. Pink tinted her cheeks as she walked, dizzily. She held onto the wall for support.

"Keep it coming!" A voice came from the Inn's bar. Kikyo went toward the voice and then found herself sitting on one of the bar chairs next to her mother.

Mireille had a big grin on her face, another drunk woman. She got another cup, this time it was a wine from France. "Here . . .. from France." She laughed as she passed the cup to Kikyo.

Back when she was small, she drank wine every dinner in France. It was just a small portion of wine. (PS. That is still done today.) Kikyo gladly accepted it and drank the whole cup. She set it down hard on the table, with a loud. _thump._

"Keep it coming!!!!!" Mireille twirled in her chair.

Men started to gather around them, betting on who can drink the most without passing out.

* * *

_20 minutes later . . ._

The two women were both sleeping with their heads on the bar counter top.

"Kikyo?" Shippo came walking into the bar. Everyone had left beside the two blood relatives. "Mireille?"

They turned to look at him, "Hell." They both went back to sleeping.

"What?" Shippo asked angrily. His small fists curled up. He reached for his small acorns.

"I said hello!" Kikyo turned around in her chair roughly. She coughed and then started to laugh.

Shippo slowly backed away, "I'll go get Inuyasha, ok?"

Kikyo and Mireille took their swords out of their sheaths, blocking the kitsunes way to the hallway. "You can't do that," Kikyo hiccuped. She grabbed the back of the frightened fox's vest and took him to Kagome's room

Shippo fell onto the bed, pretty shaken up. _All this time, they didn't talk about their swords nor did they take them out. Geez! And they just had to pick me to test it!!! Why me?!?! At least they didn't kill me or slaughter me anywhere!_

* * *

Next morning, Kikyo and Mireille were still dizzy from the liquor. 

Inuyasha came out of his room, "Hey y-" He sniffed the air. He quickly ran over to Kikyo, "What the hell did you drink?! You smell like alcohol!"

Kikyo hiccuped and looked at Mireille. Kikyo grinned and said, "I have a way to make money. We're out of it."

5 minutes later. . .

Kagome was shaking. There was a bright red apple on her head. It was a miracle that the apple hadn't fallen yet.

Kikyo and Mireille were side by side, their swords in gear. There was just one thing wrong, that scared the heck out Inuyasha and his team members . . . they were drunk.

Inuyasha had tried to stop them earlier, but Kikyo dragged him in a room. The others thought they were negotiating something. They took about two minutes in there. Kikyo shut the door behind her so nobody could hear their 'conversation.' Unlike talking it out like they said they were doing, they were kissing. All Inuyasha could taste was alcohol, good enough though. (Kikyo isn't gunna remember this because she was drunk. . .)

Inuyasha agreed to her plan.

Now. Here Kagome is, shaking in fear.

Mireille and Kikyo wobbled like any drunk person would. "Un." Kikyo said.

"Deux." Mireille counted.

"Toi!" They both said in unison. They ran toward Kagome. Kagome quickly shut her eyes and gulped. In a split second the apple was cut in three pieces.

The crowd cheered and gave them money.

"Ce n'était pas si mauvais. Je pensais que j'allais tuer la jeune fille." Mireille told Kikyo.

"Je le pensais aussi." Kikyo nodded.

The group looked at them awkwardly. "What language are you guys speaking?" Sango asked.

"Are you talking in French?" Kagome asked. "I don't understand the language, but I know the accent."

Kikyo clasped her hand against Kagome's mouth, "Baaaaaaaaaaaa-ka"

It was too late, the crowd heard them. "A foreigner?" One man said.

"Two Frenchies, huh?" Another man cracked his knuckles.

"Y-you're French?" Miroku asked. Sango looked surprise.

"Shut up!!!!!" Mireille smacked Miroku on his head.

A man came up behind Kikyo with a stick. Inuyasha punched his stomach before he could hit her. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's waist and turned around. The owner of the Inn shooed them away.

The mob walked off. Inuyasha and his group went the opposite side. "Great, now we're penniless!" Mireille complained.

"Whatever!" Kagome cried, pretty annoyed.

"All thanks to you!" Kikyo said angrily.

Mireille cut in again, "You didn't have to say our nationality out loud!!!!!!"

"It's not her fault!" Sango shouted back. "You were the ones that were talking in a foreign language!"

"They sure didn't notice us talking in French until your Kagome stated the obvious!" Kikyo frowned.

"Why do you hate your heritage so much?!" Shippo asked, butting into the conversation.

"I don't hate it." Kikyo said.

"Isn't that mob enough proof?" Mireille asked.

"Exactly, people will hate you if you're a foreigner here in Japan." Kikyo explained.

"Well, who likes you Frenchies anyways!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome and Sango said at the same time. They quickly shut their mouths.

"Well! These Frenchies are going back to France!" Mireille shouted back.

"Yes, we are not going to stay any longer with these Japs!!!!!!" Kikyo twirled around.

Kagome's and Sango's jaw dropped open. "Japs?!"

Inuyasha and Miroku got in between, "No name calling, people." Inuyasha pushed Kagome back a little

"But, yes that was a little harsh," Miroku sweat dropped.

"Bye," Kikyo walked away with Mireille beside her.

"Where are you guys going?!" Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's arm.

"Didn't you hear us? We are going to our homeland," Kikyo crossed her arms and smiled.

* * *

Un. Deux. Toi. is One. Two. Three in english 

I read something about there being many racist in Japan back then. There is even an episode in Samurai Champloo about it.

Oh yes and sorry, my French is poor! I'm just a Texan.


	7. Kidnapped

Kikyo stiffened. That presence, it feels so strong and violent. She grabbed the hilt of her sword. It has only been used once, when she was still drunk. Now, she just remembers Kagome and Sango calling her a Frenchie.She looked around carefully.

"What's wrong," Inuyasha asked. 

Kikyo eyed Inuyasha, almost not believing that he didn't sense it. 

She looked over at Mireille. "You better jump out of the way soon, Kid," Mireille warned. She put her hand on her hilt, and then signaled them to move back.

Kikyo took out her sword and in a split second, there was another one clashing onto her sword. A black haired woman in a blue shirt and black pants frowned. "Your sent is almost like your father's. It's got some French stench in it too from your mother." 

Mireille frowned. Kikyo's eyes narrowed, she kicked her in her stomach, but the attack was blocked by the woman's sword. However, the woman did slide back. "Do I know you?"

The woman gave Kikyo a big smile, "You don't remember?"

Mireille gave her a scowl, "_You_." 

The woman laughed and then looked over at Kikyo. Kagome readied her bow and arrow, "Who are you? Tell us or else." 

"Are you really going to try to hit me with that arrow? Just try." The raven haired woman smiled. "Just try and you'll see what happens."

Inuyasha got in front of Kagome, "Don't you dare do anything with her." Shippo clinged on Miroku's shoulder as he took out a scroll. Kirara mewed. Sango's hand traveled onto her boomerang.

Mireille simply glared at the woman in front of them. "Oh please, don't give me that look Mireille," the woman took out her fan and fanned herself. The fan had a blue dragon imprinted on it. She looked back at Kikyo, "Come on Bunny, I'm the only person on your Daddy's side of the family that actually likes you and doesn't really mind you being French because your part Japanese too."

Kikyo's eyes widened, "Tante Fuu?" 

The dark haired woman smiled, "Ding! Ding! Ding!" Fuu hugged Kikyo. "You remember me!" Kikyo was literally suffocating in her tante's arms. She pulled away as quickly as possible.

"Who's Tante Fuu?" Inuyasha asked Mireille. There was fire in Mireille's background, making Inuyasha step back. "Forget I asked."

"Tante means Auntie. Fuu is my evil sister in law," Mireille's fists tightened. "In other words Kikyo's aunt."

Kagome put her arrow back in the quiver, "Her auntie?"

Fuu tried hugging Kikyo again, "Aww you're still cute like before. Oh and speak to me in Japanese, I don't know any French." Fuu stopped trying to hug Kikyo. Kikyo safely got out of the way. Fuu looked around. "Where's your bunny that you always carried around? You never left it for anything."

"I don't know." Kikyo dusted off her pants.

"You had a bunny rabbit?" Shippo asked. 

"A plush toy bunny," Fuu told them.

"You carried around a toy bunny?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo, surprised by the sudden fact.

Kikyo ignored them and put her sword back in her sheath, Fuu did the same. "It's so great to have seen you. You were my favorite from all your older siblings. You were the cute little baby of the family." Fuu smiled. 

"The baby? Wait then what about Kaede?" Sango asked.

"Kaede?"Fuu asked. "I don't remember any Kaede," Fuu shrugged.

"Kaede is the young girl I sort of adopted as my sister. She needed a home and besides that I wanted to know how it felt like to be the older sibling. That only lasted about two years." Kikyo glanced at her angry mother.

"Why are you here?" Mireille asked.

"I wanted to see my niece, you weren't very nice to her the last time I saw you." Fuu grabbed Kikyo's arm. 

Kikyo glanced at Fuu then back to Mireille. She had no idea what was going on. "Eh?"

Mireille got in a fighting stance as did Inuyasha. Fuu gave them a serious look, "I came here to take my niece." Her grip on Kikyo's arm hardened.

"You can't do that!" Inuyasha shouted. Mireille agreed.

"I said I was taking my niece with me no matter what," Fuu felt Kikyo's confused expression bear into her skin.

"Wait! I never said I would go with you!" Kikyo struggled out of her grasp.

"Your grandmother wants to see you," Fuu told her. 

"Grandma?" Kikyo stiffened. She was the last person she wanted to see. She tried pulling away again.

Mireille and the others ran toward them, all of them had their weapons ready, but people in black suits grabbed them from behind. Inuyasha managed to pull away, but was held down with men in black suits.

Mireille tried to escape, "Don't you dare take her to that woman! You know she's a bitch!"

Everyone turned to Mireille. 

"I know that, I'll protect Kikyo with my life.

Kikyo was released, but then was caught from behind by the men in black uniform. "Ninjas . . ." Kikyo whispered. She turned her attention back to Fuu, "Auntie, I don't want to go! Don't I have a say in this!"

The ninjas that held her tightly disappeared along with Kikyo herself. The group was let go. They stood up finding no Fuu, no men in black, no Kikyo.

* * *

Sorry! I'll try updating faster. Thanks you guys! 


	8. Grandmama?

Kikyo arrived at the castle with her aunt. She looked around , her family symbol was imprinted on the curtain.

"Welcome the mother of the Hanzo clan, Amaterasu."

The curtains opened, revealing an old woman on a thrown.

Kikyo and her aunt immediately got on their knees and bowed.

"Look at me, Kikyo," Amaterasu told her as she stood from her thrown. Kikyo looked up, looking confused and nervous at the same time. Amaterasu grabbed her chin and looked and her from side to side.

"Why am I here?" Kikyo asked. "I know to you I am worth less than the dirt on the bottom of your shoes. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, that's correct," Amaterasu answered with a smile.

Fuu stood up and helped Kikyo up from her knees. She got between her and her grandmother, "Mother! You shouldn't say such things."

Amaterasu raised her hand and and slapped Fuu. Fuu staggered a bit and put her hand on her cheek. A scared expression came on her face. Her head tilted downward. "Don't you dare say anything against me. Do you hear me loud and clear. Honestly, you have no honor." The old lady fanned herself. The fan t had the same dragon on it, like Fuu's.

Amaterasu turned to Kikyo with her fan lightly against her chest. "You were born in the year of the dragon, correct?"

"Yes, grandmother," Kikyo gave her a slight nod.

"I told you once before, don't call me that. I have no such relation with you," Amaterasu raised her hand once again.

Kikyo blocked the slap, "You have no say in that. We are tied together by the blood in our veins."

Amaterasu's eyes widened by a fraction of an inch, but then returned back to it's normal short size. "Don't speak that way to me." Her hand was raised in a a fist formation.

Kikyo blocked the punches her grandmother was throwing her. It was strange, but her grandmother was really good at this. Kikyo found it hard blocking her, unlike almost any other opponent.

"I don't want to fight you," Kikyo told her as she moved ehr head to the side to avoid getting punched.

Her grandmother stopped, "You must forgive me, you are not supposed to be killed by my hands." She chuckled.

* * *

Mireille began pacing as Inuyasha began trying to find her scent.

"I can't find her scent," Inuyasha told them. He turned to the pacing Mireille, "Do you know where she is?"

"N . . ." Mireille's face lit up as if everyone's weight had been lifted up from her shoulders. She opened her mouth to say a word, but stopped before she said anything else_. I can't show them where the Hanzo Clan's castle is . . . but it's Kikyo . . **. **He might kill her_. "I changed my mind," Mireille grabbed Inuyasha's haori.

"Changed your mind about what?" Inuyasha asked, not having the slightest clue about what she was talking about.

"Bunny- " Mireille shook her head wildly and it against the tree. "I mean Kikyo is at the castle, the one over those mountains." She pointed. Her face was slightly red with embarrassment.

"Lead," Inuyasha signaled her onto his back. She looked at him unsteadily then at Kagome who wasn't as bothered as the time Kikyo got on his back. She hopped on.

* * *

"You have your father's sword," Amaterasu stated. "I thought the idiot lost it back in France." She chuckled. "It's the only sword he likes to fight with. Fortunately, I got a sword with the equal amount of energy as that one. . . Do you want to see him?"

Kikyo's eyes widened. Her eyebrows scrunched up, "He . . .it's not possible . . . this is too easy."

Amaterasu smirked and grabbed her granddaughter's chin, "But it is possible, my dear." Kikyo shuddered. "He is just upon that pathway leading you to those doors. Don't you want to see him?"

A bead of sweat dripped from Kikyo's temple.

Fuu opened her mouth, but then shut it as a guard grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the scene.

"I want to . . . see him," Kikyo said slowly. Her mouth seemed numb, but she managed to say what she wanted. Kikyo felt something getting wrapped in her hand. She looked down and saw her grandmother put in a small seed.

"Swallow," she whispered. Kikyo did as told and immediately felt dizzy.

The door burst open, it slapped back against the wall. Kikyo turned around, her eye sight was blurry, it was getting hard to see.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha and the others yelled.

Kikyo clenched her head and fell on her knees, "You . . . guys are too . . . noisy . . so shut up."

Inuyasha picked her up and faced Amaterasu. Mireille walked up to her, "What did you do to her?" The old woman simply smiled.

Fuu came rushing back into the large entrance room, "Don't fight with her, just take her and leave!"

"I think she's right. I'm not going to kill a granny," Inuyasha said as he shifted Kikyo in a more comfortable position in his arms.

"Yes, I agree. Let's go!" Kagome yelled.

Kikyo slowly closed her eyes, "I don't feel . . . well . . ."

_Flashback _

_"Papa!!" A five year old Kikyo ran to him, She embraced him ever so tightly. Hattori hugged her. "I love you very much, Papa and Mama too." She snuggled deep into his arm._

_"Let's lay down, for a second, Bunny," Hattori patted the empty space on the grass beside him._

_"Ok!" Kikyo plopped beside him. _

_"You see that star over there," He pointed at one of the stars in the sky._

_"There are so many, which one?" Kikyo chan searched the skies with her eyes squinted._

_"The big, bright one."_

_Kikyo almost jumped, "Ooooh! I see it! I see it Papa!" _

_Hattori let out a small laugh, "That star is yours."_

_Kikyo made a little squeaky sound, "Mine?! You're giving it to me?"_

_"Yes-" Right then a huge tree branch fell on Hattori's face. "Owww . . ." He threw the branch into the sky._

_"Oh no! Don't hit my star!" Kikyo put her hands on her cheeks like any energetic five year old would do in this kind of situation._

_"Don't worry, I didn't any star-" Hattori got hit by another tree branch. There he heard the laughter of of his wife, Mireille. She hugged her stomach in her laughing fit. So she was the one throwing the branches. He jumped up from the soft grass, ninja style and started chasing her._

_Kikyo was left on the grass, laughing._

_Flashback_

Kikyo woke up and found herself in a futon. She tiredly grabbed the blanket and put it over her head. She wrapped her self tightly in it. Everything seemed big to her, she wondered why.

The group turned around hearing noises and saw Kikyo. Their eyes widened. "What happened to you Kikyo sama?" Miroku asked.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo walked closer to them. She touched her throat, "My voice sounds small . . .I think I may be coming down with something."

* * *

Hey it's been a while! I finally updated. Please review, dudes!


	9. The Pranks

Hey guys, I decided to start this fic over . . . well not completely over I just deleted a chapter or more, I don't remember. Teehee, enjoy this cause who knows when I'll update again.

Oh and if you guys really want me to update really bad, review! Its like a reward and I get even more excited. Yaaaaay! And if you hate it . . . screw you. Lol j/k You guys can review too. I love honest criticism.

* * *

Kikyo opened her eyes, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha woke up, "Is something wrong?"

Kikyo sighed, "Nevermind, it was just a dream." _I could of sworn I turned into a little kid again. _

"You sure?" Inuyasha walked over to the futon. He gently touched her forehead. "You passed out a while ago."

"I did?!" Kikyo sat up, quickly. "Where's everyone else?"

"They went out for a while, they wont be back for two days. Your mother went with them." Inuyasha sat next to her.

"She went?! You know your friends are running a risk of death. She's evil!" Kikyo kicked the sheets off herself and tried to run out the hut.

Inuyasha pushed her down. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure they're fine. Now it's just us for two whole days."

"Must suck for you," Kikyo laid back down.

"Not at all, you're here to entertain me," Inuyasha smirked.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Kikyo sat up again and held the covers close to her.

Inuyasha kept on smirking and crawled beside her. He moved the covers over himself. "It means I have you for myself." His hand reached over her shoulders.

He had never seen Kikyo's face this red before. She was speechless. All of a sudden she backed away. "Get away from me!!! I'm not your Kagome," Kikyo shut her eyes and looked away. "Please don't."

Inuyasha neared her face, "Kikyo, do you hate me?"

Kikyo turned right back around and gave him a hug, "I'm sorry I just-"

"Get. Away . . ," Mireille raised her sword. "From. My. Kid."

"Eh?" Inuyasha and Kikyo slowly turned around to find an angry mother. The two split as fast as they could. "Eck!" There was a huge slash in the futon, tearing it in half.

"What exactly were you doing to her???" Mireille smiled evilly.

There was an awkward silence that lasted quite a while. Inuyasha smiled nervously, "I thought you were gone. Hehe."

"I'm kidding, it's ok, you can have her, just don't try any funny business," Mireille put her sword back in her sheath.

"Mother!" Kikyo turned away with her hands on her face. Steam was coming out of her head. "What're you doing here?! I thought you were with everyone else!"

"No need to yell, my child." Mireille took a look at her nails. She then put her full attention to Kikyo. "The demon killing was canceled. Some other bastards killed them or so we heard. The others are still in the other village, I think they're buying bread or something."

A high pitched scream could be heard from a distance.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran outside. Mireille and Kikyo soon followed. They got to the market place where they found Kagome and the others. "What's the matter?!"

"There's mold in the bread we just bought," She made a sour face.

"We can eat out, today then," Shippo said. Of course, being the lazy asses they are to buy another bread, they went out to eat.

---

Ramen noodles filled their plates.

It was all peaceful, there were slurping sounds, but besides that it was peaceful.

Kikyo was halfway through her ramen noodles when she saw an octopus in it, she trembled a little and covered her mouth. She even got paler than usual, which was almost impossible.

"Something wrong?" Miroku asked nicely. "It looks as if you've seen a ghost."

Kikyo simply stared at her plate. Everyone else leaned over and took a look.

"Aww, you got small octopus in your ramen!" Kagome smiled. "Lucky you."

"Never seen a kid so terrified of an octo-" A grin appeared on Mireilie's face. "You still don't like sea food? We're in Japan you will see ocean animals every where." Mireille picked up her daughter's octopus with her chopsticks. "Yummo." She swallowed it and smirked. "Why don't you give your mommy a kiss?"

"No! Get away from me you freak!!!" Kikyo got off her chair.

"Mwah, mwah, mwah!!!" Mireille chased Kikyo around.

"Settle down you two," Inuyasha stood up from his chair. Kikyo quickly hid behind him. "Get her, Inuyasha!"

"What do you mean get her?" Inuyasha asked.

Suddenly, Mireille stood in front of him, trying to kiss Kikyo over his shoulders. Inuyasha, for no reason at all, poked Mireille in the stomach.

Mireille threw up on his haori. The octopus came out.

A little boy pointed at it and told his mother, "There's my toy octopus!" He tried to run and get it, but his mother pulled him back.

"Hehehehehehehe, soon we'll laugh at this when time passes, ehehehe . . ." Mireille wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"I am so sorry this happened to you," Kikyo cringed at the sight.

"I am too."

The lucky thing is that the others didn't see cause their backs were turned and they were eating noodles. Yayyy.

Inuyasha, Kikyo and Mireille went home.

The others turned around. "Hey where'd they go?" Sango asked.

* * *

_The next day . . ._

Everyone was battling a snake demon. Kagome readied her arrow. Everyone's eyes were on her, waiting for her to purify the demon. There was a sudden guts of wind out of no where. Kagome's skirt went up and everyone saw Hannah Montana(A/N: i don't really like that slut. No offense to Miley fans.) underwear with Hannah's face and purple guitars on it. Everyone tried not to burst out laughing, everyone except Mireille and Kikyo. After they started they couldn't stop.

Kagome squealed and dropped her weapon to pull down her skirt. The demon almost got away if it weren't for Inuyasha.

* * *

_Later that day . . ._

Shippo sat on a needle, he jumped up so high that he hit his head against the hut's ceiling. The fox demon fainted, everyone thought he was dead so they dug a hole and put him in it. Everyone was saying their good byes.

Mireille flung a rock in their, hitting Shippo on the head again. Shippo angrily jumped up from the hole.

"Ooops I thought that was a flower," Mireillie said.

"Mother, you suck at picking flowers," Kikyo said as she tossed Shippo, as he was yelling, some weeds.

"Shouldn't really be talking," Mireille

Shippo went back to the hut, quite angry that his friends mistaked him for dead.

* * *

_The next day . . ._

Miroku and Sango walked in a field of flowers, looking for one that can be used for minor injuries. Shippo had a cut in his hand and they didn't want to get it infected.

Miiroku saw some Ryo(Old Japanese currency) "I think I found-"

_KREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK _Miroku quickly stood up.

"Miroku, what was that noise?" Sango asked.

"What noise?" Miroku asked nervously.

"You didn't hear it? It sounded like a ripping noise, you really didn't hear it?" Sango asked once again, trying to make sure.

"No, I didn't hear anything. I'll be back, I have to go somewhere for a minute. I'm sorry," Miroku started walking backwards with his hands behind him.

"Huh?" Sango wondered what happened. _He's actinng really weird. . ._

Miroku started running as fast as he could to the nearest lake once Sango turned around. He arrived at the lake and checked his bottom. _Phew, I could of sworn I heard the cloth on my behind rip. That was a close one._

* * *

_The next day . . ._

Sango ran around the forest covered in bird shit. Though she didn't see any birds, she kept running in order for the poo parade to stop. Kagome found her and helped her with her hair, but she came to the hut, the place couldn't help, but smell like poo.

* * *

"That's it!" Kikyo stopped walking along the path to another village. "We have been pranked this whole week!"

"Oh yeah, you got sea food, I threw up, Inuyasha got covered in my throw up, Shippo sat on a needle, Sango was covered in shit and Miroku . . ," Mireille trailed off.

"Thought he ripped his pants, but apparently it was something else," Inuyasha said.

"How did you find that out?!" Miroku said in a surprised tone.

"KYO!!!!! ALEX!!!!!!!!" Mireille and Kikyo said at the same time.

* * *

Hey! It's been such along time since I updated. ^_^ I was looking back at my work one day, recently, and I remembered this fic. Yaaay, at least I updated. Please review!


End file.
